


one of those nights

by sonchaesyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix, F/F, Fluff, also happy birthday jihyo i love u my angel, nahyo being baby gays, one of those fics where jihyo isnt the straight mother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonchaesyoung/pseuds/sonchaesyoung
Summary: twice throw Jihyo a surprise birthday party. afterwards, she thinks about all the time she’s been alone and all the times she hasn't.





	one of those nights

**Author's Note:**

> tis jihyo day and my baby deserved a fic being written in her honor.  
> also jihyo being babied by 3mix is a beautiful concept.

Jihyo wasn’t a stranger to the feeling of loneliness. Growing up, the practice room walls would be her company on many, many lonesome nights.

Although not by choice, her family couldn’t come see her that often. Mama and Papa Park were both working full time, with little time to spare for family or themselves. They went to sleep and woke up each day with the mindset that they wouldn’t let their only daughter suffer or be deprived of anything, to support her dream of becoming an idol because they knew their daughter deserved to show her talents to the world.

Jihyo had always been a sharp kid, more mature than the rest of her peers.

She was understanding when Papa couldn’t make it to her 10th birthday because of his night shift. She forgave Mama when she wasn’t there to pick her up on the first day of high school. She gave her parents the brightest smile and an understanding nod when they told her through skype that they couldn’t attend her graduation due to work issues. Her school life had to be sacrificed as well, deciding that spending more time practicing her singing would be the better choice for Jihyo. She had to give up her friends and basically, her entire childhood, but Jihyo understood. She always did.

Soon enough, her sister was born, and the little attention she had always gotten had decreased due to the new addition to the Park family.

She loved her sister with her entire heart and soul, she truly did. She fed and cared for her when Mama wasn’t home, read her a story and put her to sleep when Papa was running late from work. She didn’t take any breaks from practice anymore, saving them up so she could spend those days with her sister. Instead of Mama, 15-year-old Jihyo packed her sister lunch for her first day of middle school, and she hurried to pick her up during the twenty minute break she was given from practice. Even after having the longest day at the company, getting yelled at for making mistakes repeatedly, she stayed up all night baking a birthday cake for her. When her sister was born, Jihyo had decided that she was never going to let her live the isolated life she had been through, and she kept her promise.

At some point in those lonely teenage years, Jihyo’s personality had changed.

The people she met in those ten years she had been a trainee changed her life completely. She met Nayeon first, the girl who kept pestering her until she finally exchanged emails with her, giving Jihyo the biggest toothy smile when she eventually gave in and wrote down her email address on Nayeon’s notebook. During her pre-Nayeon era, break from practice always meant finding a nice, closed off corner to eat her lunch and read some of the books her school friends had told her they were studying. However, post-Nayeon era Jihyo had a much harder time getting some peace and quiet, as the older girl would follow her around no matter where she went. She demanded they have lunch together, so that they could exchange their side dishes and read together, so that they could pretend to be actual high school students on their lunch break. Nayeon’s constant whining and pouty lips eventually made Jihyo give in to the girl’s request. Nayeon had replaced the practice room walls as Jihyo’s everyday company; the side dishes they brought for lunch always ended up being exchanged or shared between the two. Sometimes, they’d go to the park a few blocks behind and lie on the grass, where Nayeon would slip an ear bud into her and Jihyo’s ear so that they could hear the songs they would try singing as a duet later. Nayeon never made Jihyo feel insecure. She loved Jihyo for who she was and was intent on being friends with her the moment she laid eyes on her. Nayeon never wanted Jihyo to be someone else for her, only wanted her to be there for her and to exist. They loved each other’s company. And at some point between all those lunch breaks with Nayeon and their little escapades to the park, Jihyo’s loneliness was slowly chipping away, replacing it with a feeling of warmth she had never felt before.

On her 16th birthday, Jihyo realized that the warmth she had been feeling for a while now might be love.  However, that only occurred to the girl when Nayeon placed a smooch on her lips, when the clock struck twelve and Jihyo was supposed to be spending another birthday without her family.

“ _I know it’s not the same love your family gives you but I hope mine is enough._ ”  Was what the older girl had said, before pulling Jihyo into her very first kiss.

Sixteen-year-old Jihyo had no idea why her cheeks were red, or why a shiver ran down her back when Nayeon placed a hand on her waist. Dazed and confused, Jihyo returned the kiss and for the first time in her life, she felt the most love she had ever been given.

~

Jeongyeon joined the duo a few weeks later, and Jihyo had another person she could baby. At first, the girl had her walls up around Nayeon and Jihyo; she didn’t interact with them as much, opting to stay in her room rather than going out with the other girls. Jihyo’s relationship with Jeongyeon was much looser than the tightknit one she had with Nayeon. So, it surprised her when the older girl was the one comforting her after she had a bad day at practice. Not even knowing when Jeongyeon’s birthday was or what her favorite meal is, Jihyo gripped onto her shoulders and cried into them like she had known her for ages. After being the one who had to take care of everyone for such a long time, it felt good to be the one being taken care of, for a change. And that’s what Jeongyeon became to her; a support system.

The duo had become a trio, Nayeon adjusting to Jeongyeon’s admission into the group right away and finding a new target to annoy now. The relationship and dynamics the girls had between themselves was what kept them growing closer and closer over the years. Even during Sixteen, Jihyo had never lost the connection she had with them; she made new ones and the show gave her hurt and pain, as well as happiness and a new home.

Long gone were the days where the empty practice room walls were her only friends. Long gone were the days when she got some silence, since the dorm was always booming with the girls’ laughter or yelling about where the television remote was. Gone were the days when Jihyo felt lonely, and abandoned. She was surrounded by so much love now, and each of the eight girls had their own place in her heart. And finally, Jihyo was home.

~

“Hey birthday girl. Liked the party?” Nayeon yawned as she wiggled her way under the covers to the empty spot beside Jihyo. She kept her head leveled with Jihyo’s chest, knowing the younger girl would pull her towards herself and eventually Nayeon would find a much softer surface to place her sleepy head on.

“I _loved_ it. Thank you.” Jihyo beamed at the girl, pulling her closer to her chest.

“It was my idea, by the way. Some thank you smooches are in order, no?” Nayeon puckered her lips, making kissy noises that made Jihyo giggle like a little school girl.

“Hey! I helped too. Baking the cake was my idea, we all know Nayeon can’t cook for shit.” Jeongyeon half-yelled from the other side of the room.

“Fuck off Jeongyeon, I’m not sharing my smooches with you.” Nayeon hugged onto Jihyo tighter, making Jeongyeon feel obliged to get back what was hers. She pounced onto the bed, tickling both girls till they were all laughed out and out of breath.

“I love you, both of you. Thank you, for everything.” Jihyo ended the night by placing a kiss on their foreheads, having put the other girls to bed already.

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments uwu they make me happy


End file.
